User talk:Wh!te$tar
Hey Wh!te$tar.. I'm DarkusAlpha! Nice meetin' ya! Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 01:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice meeting you too. So, anything interesting goin' on? White Star Line 01:16, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can talk to me on my Talk page! It works a little like a email system. For reply to your message... I got many wave 4s. Wave 4s are rare! Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 01:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) here. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 01:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I also got Battle gear wave 1-4 plus the Colossus and BMAs(bakugam Mobile assults) Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 01:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Let's call you....... WS Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 01:43, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Like Me, TS. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 01:43, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Sup Just wanted to say hi to the new guy. hey that rymes, awesome! P.S, beware of Airzel-of-haos and do not get on my nerves I will digitally annoy you for a month. Bye. The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 01:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Say hello to Mah... Dharak Colossus!!! DAAZBrawlDhCRamdol.jpg|(on the left) Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 01:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) No sweat just wanted to say hi, anyway as bendo would say, BEWARE THE HYDRA!! The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 01:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Follow these rules. SCREW THE RULES IM AN ADMIN. Yeah do you watch Yugioh Abridged? Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 01:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) It's where they make fun of it. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 01:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) It was random. --Recgameboy | Monkey. 01:58, November 24, 2010 (UTC) http://www.bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Errr.... I bet your kinda wondering why we banned off topic discussions, eh?Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 02:00, November 24, 2010 (UTC) NO YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Monkey. 02:01, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :What...Rec???Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 02:02, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Long story short, we originally had RT, but then no one did any editing, they just sat around and talked. Agent Z was the one who suggested banning them, if I remember correctly. Or was it A? Anyway, that's why.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 02:04, November 24, 2010 (UTC) U ever comin back here?? Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 19:15, November 25, 2010 (UTC) .....[[User:MetalDharak|'Bakugan Brawler.]] 10:04, September 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL, you haven't been on here in a while, White. I'm not sure if it was MetalDharak or someone else (or another one of his accounts), but he got banned here as well (for the same exact reasons as the ones you gave him). --Don't run, accept your errors, the truths, 01:22, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll leave you alone. I give up.[[User:MetalDharak|'''MetalDharak.]] 16:26, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I am getting tired of your spite blogs on Sonic fanon. You just don't know when to shut your mouth, do you? WE GET IT, you hate Metal and Guy. Fine. Deal with it. You still don't have good grammar. How you manage to do this amazes me. 09:41, February 6, 2012 (UTC)